regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbid Empire
name= the empire species= Rabbids, Piggies, Koopas, Broccoli Aliens, Bowser Jr's Robots, Cybernie, Lizards, Hornets, Hoodlums, Imposters, Kritters and Ghosts homeworld= The Moon leaders=barranco, bowser, king pig, red eye, ridley, Hannibal McFist, Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor, Barranco Clone 3, King Wart, King Dedede, Megatron, Loki, Red Skull, and Kolio. occupation= evil The Empire are the enemy earth/offworld alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by barranco a high ranking general, bowser the king of the koopas, king pig the king of the pigs, red eye a leader, and ridley a high ranking space pirate like dragon. Known type of Empire *Rabbids= high rank soldiers *Koopas= middle rank soldiers *Piggies= half middle rank soldiers *Broccoli Aliens= middle high rank soldiers *Cybernie= half high rank soldiers *Lizards=half middle rank soldiers *Bowser Jr's robots= half middle rank soldiers *Hoodlums= half high rank soldiers *Kritters= half low rank soldiers *Ghosts= half middle rank soldiers *Watchdogs= low rank soldiers *Troll Troopers=half high rank soldiers *Imposters=high rank soldiers *Hornets= high rank soldiers *Space Pirates= middle rank soldiers *X Borgs= Rank Soldiers *Bruisers= Middle rank Soldiers *Loogies= Low Rank Soldiers *Metarex = 1st loyalty rank soldiers *T.H.E.M.= rank soldiers *Waddle Dees = mini soldiers *Decepticons = robot soldiers *N.M.E = 2nd loyalty rank soldiers *Rabies's brothers *Doombots *Robo Riders *Skugs *Mutant Skugs *Ultra Skugs *Time Lords= High Ranking Soldiers *Ant Drones= Nearly High Ranking Soldiers Known Members *General Barranco(1st leader and the lord of the empire) *King Bowser(2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig(3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye(4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley(5th leader and lord of the empire) *Hannibal McFist (6th leader and lord of the empire) *Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor (7th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 3 (8th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wart (9th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dedede (10th leader and lord of the Empire) *Titar (11th leader and lord of the empire) *Loki (12th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Skull (13th leader and lord of the empire) *Kolio (14th leader and lord of the empire) *Lepter (15th leader and lord of the empire) *Nigel style (16th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 1 (17th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 2 (18th leader and lord of the empire) *Darthacai (19th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Benson (20th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Skips (21st leader and lord of the empire) *Sharkbutt (22nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Farts-a-Lot (23rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Boo (24th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor (25th leader and lord of the empire) *Moritz (26th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (27th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Fredric (28th leader anf lord of the empire) *Wario (29th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi (30th leader and lord of the empire) *Chaos Skylanders (31st leader and lord of the empire) *Red Robo Rider (Current officer of the empire) *Dr. Doom (current captain of the empire) *Commander Broccoli overlord(commander of the empire) *Pink(rabbid and commander of the empire) *Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) *Bowser jr( commander of the empire) *Dark Oak (Top current General of the Empire) *Chef Cochon(the cook of the empire) *King K Rool(general of the empire) *Lord Summoner (2nd general of the empire) *Skurvey(captain of the empire) *Krusha(the strongest henchman of the empire) *Klump( 3rd general of the empire) *Andre( commander of the empire) *Skynet(the computer of the empire) *Mumm-Ra( half rank commander of the empire) *Lord Hater( other general of the empire) *Peepers(other commander of the empire) *Betrayus( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) *Butt-ler( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) *Buttocks(the mad genius ghost of the empire) *Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) *Darcy (current general of the empire) *Stormy (current general of the empire) *Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) *Lisa Simpson (hostage who revealed the septer of the earth's location in the non canon cliffhanger, The Date. However, this doesn't count, since it was an accident) *Gumball Watterson(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1, 2, and 3 until Nicole time travels) *Tak (Current Captain) *Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) *Principal Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) *Venom ( commander of the empire) *Carnage ( commander of the empire) *Sorcerer (commander of the empire) *Willem Viceroy III (mad scientist of the empire) *Calimary (sidekick of Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor and member of the empire) *Kent B. Trusted (double agent of the empire) *Super Megaforce Killer (Evil Robotic Ranger Assistant of Barranco) *Waddle Doo (1st Top current commander of the Empire) *Escargoon (2nd Top current commander of the Empire) *Thaddeus Morocco (3rd Top current commander of the Empire) *Sentinel Prime (4th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Horror (5th Top current commander of the Empire) *Akudos Hill (6th Top current commander of the Empire) *Slipstream *Thundercracker *Ramjet *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Cylonus *Swindle *Oil Slick *Master Disaster *Headmaster *Colosus Rhodes *Angry Archer *Professor Princess *Nanosec *Slo-Mo *Doctor Octopus (evil scientist of the empire) *Doofensmirtz (Top 1st high rank evil scientist of the empire) *Customer Service (The amount service of the Empire) *NightmareK.R.B.A.Y (The loyatly assistant of Barranco) *Chef Bunny (cook of the empire) *Professor Bunnie (Top 2nd high rank scientist of the Empire) *Mr. Bannister (Hero Bounty Hunter for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2 and Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 3) *Dark Avengers *Dark S.H.I.E.L.D *Spot (Leader of the Space Rabbids and highranking commander of the Empire) *Benson (Top general of the Empire) Deceased Members *Doctor Doctor (Original 8th leader and lord of the empire) *Lil Gideon (Original 14th leader and lord of the empire) *Omega Pirate *Megatron (Original 11th leader andnlord of the Empire) Symbol The symbol presents to be a rabbid logo head, two bowser logo eyes, and a piggie logo nose. History Before the war between Park Heroes and Rabbid Empire begins, during on many years ago on 1997, rabbids use to be kind creatures. But however, after they have been bullied and retreating to the ground, they have march their revenge for evil along with war machines during on 2006. After their invasion falled thanks to Rayman, they haved been kicked out of The Glade of Dreams for Etirny. A year later, they have found a new world to invade, a human homeworld known as Earth. It became a painful war with the Rabbids and humans. The birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Malleard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself barranco, the surpreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new surpreme leaders. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Team Category:Bad Guys